Leaving The Nest
by cheekyincubus
Summary: Draco and Hermione make plans for their emptying nest.[repost]


Disclaimer- All recognized names and places belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Leaving The Nest

"So," Draco said breaking the silence in the study.

"So." Hermione said with a sigh without looking up from her book.

"So, tomorrow's the big day." Draco said finally.

"So it is." Hermione said turning the page.

"You're being rather calm about this, Hermione." Draco said tossing his quill down.

"Would you like me to be a blubbering mass of tears, dear?" Hermione said finally sitting down her book.

"You ARE their mother, Hermione, and you've barely said two words to them since we left the book shop today. Show something. I mean they are leaving for Hogwarts in the morning."

Hermione sighed and stood up. "Draco, I can see this is going to lead to a nasty argument so why don't I do us both a favor and head up to bed?"

She gathered up her shawl and kissed her husband on his forehead.

He grasped her forearm," 'Mione, I'm sorry. It's just I'm worried about them- especially Claire, I mean what if she gets sorted in to Slytherin? Zabini's son has already made quite a name for him self and he's only in second year! Certainly following in his father's footsteps that one is. I mea-"

"Draco," Hermione said sitting on his lap. " Your rambling love. Claire and Damien are both incredibly brilliant. They know how to take care of themselves. Next to the Manor, Hogwarts is the safest place for them to be. And as for Claire falling prey to Zabini Jr., I think Damien is the one to worry about. Today alone I witnessed him hitting on three girls in Diagon Alley."

"Well," Draco scoffed "he can't help that he inherited his father's animal magnetism."

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah right. Besides, even if Zabini Jr. has taken his fathers exotic looks,"

Draco eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" Hermione asked and then shrugged "Like I was saying even if he does take after his father in that department, Claire has her sights set on another guy."

"And who is that?" Draco said alarmed.

"Promise you won't say I told you she made me swear to keep it a secret from you."

"Why from me? I'm her father. I should know these things. I mean how bad could it be?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip for a moment," Its Michael."

"Weasley?" Draco boomed.

"Shhh! Will you keep your voice down they are trying to sleep!"

"No, no, NO! Not Weasley any one but him."

"Michael is a wonderful kid. Besides they're only eleven. It's just a harmless crush."

"Harmless crush, eh?" Draco tapped his chin;" Maybe we should wake Claire and teach her a blocking charm, or something."

Hermione laughed and sighed dipping her head to the crook of Draco's neck. "This place is going to be so empty while their gone."

"I know. Maybe I should take a leave from work…. you take a holiday from the hospital and we could just lie around and have mind blowing sex all day like we used to." Draco said closing his eyes and smiling.

"Are you trying to say the sex isn't mind blowing any more?"

"Oh it is…. just I noticed that I'm getting a lot less of it lately."

Hermione laughed, ignoring his comment." Even if you do take holiday, who is going to take over Malfoy industries, Zabini?"

"Yeah why not? He's fully capable to handle it for a couple of weeks."

"And what about me? Who will run Pediatrics at the hospital?"

"Longbottom's wife is a very excellent Mediwitch."

"She's also very pregnant."

"Again?"

"Yes. Lavender always wanted lots of kids. Neville doesn't know, though."

Draco chuckled "That's going to be interesting to watch unfold."

Hermione stayed silent.

"You would tell me if you were pregnant again, right?"

"Of course."

"Your not are you?" Draco said opening his eyes.

Hermione sighed "No, Draco."

"Right. Good. Now, Back to this wonderful holiday we were planning…two or three weeks of shagging in various rooms in the manor?"

"If I take time away from work, I want to go some place exotic."

"Ahh yes the garden, bit kinky though. Not that I have any issues with that."

Hermione laughed and shoved him lightly on the chest." Try Barbados, Mr. Malfoy."

"You, nude on a beach? You are a genius."

Hermione laughed again and kissed him before standing up "I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow."

Draco stretched as he watched Hermione leave the study, " Oh, now it's a big day? A few moments ago you could care less."

"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione called as she climbed the stairs to their bedroom.


End file.
